Crush
by CSI4lyfNCIS13
Summary: He knew he had a crush on her that wasn't going away. If Jess had been in the episode 'My Name Is Mac Taylor' the reporter would have asked her out and this is how Don would react. Crappy summary better story. Rating somewhere between a K and T. FLANGELL


**I got this idea from watching the season 5 DVD. That guy that killed Melinda seemed real smug when he talked to Flack and asked him to see the coroner's report. So what if Jess had been in that scene and episode? And Don didn't get a chance to talk to Jess about the kiss?**

**Disclaimer: I own it! When hell freeze's over.**

**Spoilers: Dead Inside, My Name Is Mac Taylor **

_**Do you ever think?**_

_**When you're all alone**_

_**All that we would be, **_

_**Where this thing could go?**_

_**Am I crazy or falling in love?**_

_**Or is this really just another crush**_

_**Do you catch a breath when I look at you?**_

_**Are you holding back like the way I do**_

_**Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away **_

_**But I know this crush ain't going away, away, away**_

_**-Crush, David Archuleta **_

Don was trying to get his head around the fact there were so many men named Mac Taylor in the precinct and not all of them were his boss, that the level of noise in the room had increased by several octaves than normal and he didn't get a chance to talk about what had happened two nights ago with Jess. He should have talked to her about it and make it clear he wanted to date her but work had got the best of him. Actually what had happened?

_Flashback_

_Don wearily came out of the doors of the apartment. He was angry with himself. How would he have not seen this, not been there for her? Had he pushed Sam so hard that instead of coming to him first she had been forced to go to 'Alcoholics Anonymous?' He was confused and angry. And both were a dangerous combination in him._

_Then he saw her leaning against her car. The wind whipping her hair to one side. She had put both her hands in her jacket pockets to protect them from the wind. He then felt guilty, not only for pushing Sam but calling Jess and dragging her out of her warm bed were she should have been resting after the moving house case._

'_I am an alcoholic, and I know that' Sam's words replayed itself in his head as he walked across the road to Angell._

"_Hey you know I thought I needed a ride but I think I'm gonna walk this one of" he said to her, once again feeling guilty that he made her get up for nothing._

_She nodded and then asked "You and Sam gonna be okay?"_

_Don responded "We're stubborn" he was glad she asked, he knew she cared. Another trait that he was growing to love. He knew he had a huge crush on her and it wasn't going to go away any time soon._

"_You going to be alright?" she said the words caringly._

"_Yeah, well I'll see you tomorrow" he said and left. But as he heard her turn to leave something in him clicked. It was like one of those moments of epiphany you saw on the Simpson's only this one was more meaningful. He saw his sister, how he would not hold on to her and how she slipped away. Like that he saw Jess. One of these day's she would find a great guy who would love her, cherish her, take care of her, shower her with gifts, whisper suggestive comments in her ear over drinks in a restaurant in front of everyone, proudly tell everyone he was the one that conquered her heart, softly kiss her good night, make love to her and tell her everyday how special she is and how he could not possibly imagine his life without her. But he didn't want another guy to do those. He wanted to see himself with her. He wanted to see himself conquer her heart and do the rest of the things a boyfriend worthy of having her should do and more. So then he turned around and called "Jess" her name sounded so right coming out of his mouth._

_She turned around and before you could say NYPD he slipped his hand behind her head and felt his fingers get tangled in her hair and he lowered his lips to meet her. As soon as their lips made contact he internally shouted out in ecstasy. Jess responded to his kiss with gusto. Their lips moving in sync together. They didn't push or prod, just stood there familiarizing themselves with each other's lips. But it was not needed. Don felt as if he had spent his whole life kissing Jess. When they parted he had simply said "thanks" and left._

_End Of Flashback_

"Come on Flack, let me have a sneak peak at the coroner's report" Mac's, the other Mac's voice broke into his wonderful day dream.

"Hey Flack" a new, more familiar, more liked voice broke into their conversation. Don, Mac and the other entire Mac's in the room looked up. Angell came striding towards him with a smile on her face like everyday. As she came to a halt beside him he trained his eyes on her and completely ignored Mac. "Stella say's she has something for us and need's us there ASAP"

He nodded and then heard the other Mac 2 say "Hello there" it was then that he shifted his eyes to him and instantly hated what he saw. The smug reporter had a grin on his face and his eyes set on Jess, his Jess. He had his hand extended to her. Jess shook his hand and then lifted her weight to her other foot so she leaned towards Don and lightly brushed her hand against his. Don caught her eye and smiled.

"Mac Taylor" Mac 2 said obviously ignoring their obvious interest in each other.

"Detective Angell" she answered.

"So Detective did it hurt when you fell from heaven?" he asked obviously thinking this joke was his own creation.

Jessica rolled her eyes and replied "No but it seemed like hell chewed me up and spit me out again" In her head she was thinking how every guy who was interested in her used that line except Don.

"Well we can fix that. Are you free tonight?" he asked.

It was then when Flack interjected not wanting to see Jess go out with the smug reporter "You need to stay here for protection"

"Well the pretty Detective can protect me" Mac 2 said

It was then that Jess interjected seeing Don was getting pissed "Sorry but I have a boyfriend"

Taylor dejectedly walked away as Don grabbed Jess's hand and pulled her to the locker room. As soon as they reached the locker room and Don made sure nobody else was around he gently pressed Jess up against one of the lockers and passionately kissed her. One hand was around her neck and the other on her waist and Jess locked both hands around his neck. He pulled her closer if it was possible. Their tongues were battling for dominance and a wild make out session was in way. Then after a few moments Don pulled away and dropped his hands to her waist were he pulled her flush closer to him and asked in a low voice "Do you really have a boyfriend?"

"If that kiss meant what I think it meant than I guess I do" she replied then moaned as he bent his head and passionately began to kiss her neck. "Oh God Don" she moaned.

"What did you think it meant?" he asked wanting to hear it from her.

"If my interpretation is good enough I thing it meant you like me as much as I like you and when two people like each other they should start dating." She said as she kissed him on the lips again.

"Very good, Detective" he murmured in between kisses and they were about to begin making out again when both their cells rang. They looked at the caller ID and looked and each other and smiled as they left the locker room with hands slightly touching.

**Back In the Main Room**

"Man I can't believe she turned me down" Mac 2 groaned to another Mac who had seen the whole thing go down.

"Are you blind? Of course she did. She is obviously with Flack" he said as both detectives.

"Still I am better looking"(A/N: Yeah right and Scooby Doo fought in the cold war) Mac 2 muttered as the other one wondered in he befriended them could they invite him to their wedding. He looked at them again and saw them looking at each other adoringly as they looked over a file. They looked so cute together.

**FLANGELL, FLANGELL, FLANGELL. WHO'S WITH ME? R & R. And I will update 'A Chance At Tomorrow' pretty soon. Since summer vacation's started, I got my report card, made the honor roll and have unlimited time, don't worry. I also have an awesome AU story on the way.**

**Sneak peak at new story:**

**White Collar**

**Crime is in every city, in all forms and figures. It is an ongoing pillar. But the pillar coming crashing down when ex CIA agent and con Jessica Angell and Detective Don Flack strike at the heart of it.**

**Those of you who watch White Collar know I got the idea from the ads and the summary is also from the ad. But I hope this story sounds interesting. So be expecting more from me cause White Collar is better than it sounds, if I may say so myself.**


End file.
